


Dream About Me

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Post Game, Refernced spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua and Neku reunite, and come to terms with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something happy for once, this isn't like me at all. I said I would write this years ago, and only got around to finishing it now. To the readers of my ongoing stories, I'm sorry for the delay, I've had a lot of stressful things happen, and I just haven't felt up to writing, but I promise I'll updat soon.

Snowflakes danced prettily, small and white, like fairies, against the dark blue, almost black, abyss of a sky. Joshua stood outside of his once-friend's bedroom window, watching him, pathetically, refusing to come inside, to knock on the door, or intrude in his life. It was enough to watch Neku be happy, he didn't need to join in, or want to join in. 

Joshua watched silently as Neku intensely moved his pen across paper, but, much to the Composer's annoyance, he couldn't make out what he was drawing. It was enough, though, to watch his lips tug into a slight smile, as he seemed satisfied with a particular line, only for it to drop, and him pout for a moment, as he tapped his pen against the faded white desk, before picking up the pen again, and willfully moving it along the paper. His face softened and flushed slightly, as he worked diligently for awhile, then he set down the pen, and let out a sigh, running his fingers though his unnaturally orange hair. He kicked his chair back, he stood up lazily, looking somewhat like a young foul unsteady on its legs, 

Joshua knew he should leave now, that it was overstaying, but he didn't want to look away as Neku stripped himself of his quite tacky and ugly (in Josh's opinion) t-shirt and shorts, leaving himself in his plain black boxers. He lazily stretched his arms and legs, probably to get rid of the stiffness caused by prolonged sitting. Before the game, he'd barely eaten, simply because he couldn't be bothered half the time, and his too pale skin had tightly hugged his bones. Now, it was easy to see muscles moving prettily under healthy, sun kissed skin. Neku seemed restless, he looked around the room, a little bewildered, as if he heard something in the distance. 

Joshua needed to leave, now. He took a step backward. Blue eyes made contact with his own. He froze. "Joshua?" Neku walked over and forcefully opened the window, rusty hinges scraped together loudly, almost as if they were complaining about having to open.

"Happy to see me?" Joshua smirked, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, my dear Neku, but I must be going now."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm a very busy person, and I have things to do."

"Wait, Josh!" His hand was gripping Joshua's shirt, he hadn't even realized he was reaching out, "Look, you're the world's biggest ass, and the fact that you were stalking me is weird and creepy, and I'm probably going to regret this, but, you're also my friend, and it's cold, and it's late, and I think," Neku paused a moment, and swallowed quickly, " I think it'd be okay if you stayed for the night. We can watch a bad movie, you can bitch about the whole thing. It'll be fun." He let go of Joshua's shirt. He tried to look bored, casual, but he felt like tears were going to fall at any moment. His face felt hot. He felt stupid. He sounded stupid. He was stupid. He knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot, because even hopeless things are worth a shot.

Neku's face was red, redder than Joshua had ever seen it before, and his eyes were wide. No one's eyes should be that pretty, not when they're about to cry. He didn't want Neku to cry again, especially not over him, again, even if it shouldn't bother him. He shouldn't even be here, it shouldn't bother him, one little person shouldn't matter so much. Yet one little person does, they matter so much, as much as all of Shibyua, as much as every little stupid shop, cluttered with their assortment of high specific products or weird subcultures, and every dumb street.

"I suppose that sounds better than having to walk home at such a late hour," Joshua said, sounding as put out as possible, as if it were somehow more effort to stay, "Besides, you seem so very eager to have me," he added in an overtly flirty tone, giggling, and flipping back his hair. He was pretty, in the moonlight, slender and petit, soft white hair, and long eyelashes. 

Neku disregarded the last part, as he always did, and tried not to sound happy, "So, are you planning on climbing through my window? Because it'd probably just be easier to let you in the front door, you know, like a normal person, and not a creepy weirdo."

"Hmm, I could just teleport myself into you room, that would be faster," Joshua crossed his arms.

"No teleporting, you'll be in and out of my house at all hours, and then say that because I let you once, it gives you the right to do it all the time," As if not being permitted ever stopped Joshua from doing anything.

"Fine, if you want to waste extra time, be my guest," Joshua gave him an exaggerated eye-roll, but strolled to the front of the apartment, just the same.

Slipping his t-shirt back on, Neku ran to the front door, and let in his friend, who quickly slipped out of his shoes.

"I can see you dressed up just for me," Joshua's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he looked Neku up and down, eyeing his old shirt and boxers, as if he were ashamed to even be in the same room.

"Oh, fuck you, you're not worth dressing up for," Neku rolled his eyes, and added, as he walked into the living room, "Besides, pants are overrated."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind me taking off my pants?" Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Please, like you'd ever take off your pants, you care way too much about your appearance for that."

"Is that a challenge? It almost sounds like you want to get me out of my pants."

"As long as you're wearing underwear, I don't give a shit," Neku looked away, slightly pink. "A-anyway, which of these movies do you hate the most? Because that's what we'll watch."

Scoffing, Joshua took of his pants, and folded them neatly, placing them neatly on the least dirty part of the kotasu, before going over and selecting a a movie at random. They were all equally horrible, he settled on a disgustingly melodramatic romance film, which Neku placed in the DVD player, and they flopped down on the floor next to the kotatsu together.

Neku took a quick moment to glance at Joshua's boxers, which were pale pink, silk, and looked very soft, much softer than his own plain black cotton ones. He looked away, and spent such a long time not looking, that Joshua giggled, "Like what you see?"

"I didn't see anything," Neku scoffed, before standing up, "Uh, want some ramen? It's just crappy instant ramen, but, I'm kinda hungry, so, I'm gonna make some."

"As long as it's shiro, it should be at least slightly edible," Joshua waved a hand dismissively.

"Obviously it's shiro, I wouldn't forget that," Neku rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen.

"You'll make a wonderful housewife, so long as you don't kill your husband with badly made instant food," Joshua giggled.

"You killed me, and shot me twice, you're lucky I don't poison you right now," Neku said, as he put a pot of water on to boil.

"I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Joshua sighed, "Although, if you really wanted to be a great housewife, you could do to clean up more." He gestured dramatically at the surrounding room, even though Neku was in the kitchen. It wasn't the dirtiest house, but it was far from the cleanest. It was simply messy, shabby, bits of trash here and there, the floor was dusty, the couch was worn, and an empty bowl was on the kotatsu, collecting dust. 

"You want it cleaner? You're free to clean," Neku pored the hot water over the noodles, and grabbed chop sticks. Taking one cup with each hand, he strolled back into the living room.

"How rude, I always knew you had no manners, but to expect your guest to clean?" Joshua placed a hand to his forehead.

"Fuck off, you're lucky I don't poor this ramen on your crotch, you ungrateful ass," Neku said as he handed Joshua his cup.

"Thank you, my dear," Joshua smiled full poison honey, as Neku pulled the kotasu's blanket over their legs.

They watched the movie and ate, both the movie and food were terrible, which Joshua pointed out at every available opportunity, to which Neku just rolled his eyes and made sarcastic comments back. Occasionally, their legs would brush against each other under the blanket, causing them both to flinch, and both to pretend they hadn't. It was nice, the bickering, the complaining, it was easy and familiar. It was easier to be almost close, more comfortable to fight than to say 'I need you,' or any other ridiculous feeling.

Every once in awhile, Joshua would catch Neku's lips pull into the smallest of smiles, and his eyes looking soft and warm, and so full of something, something scary, wanted, and needed. At those times, Joshua would look away, make his face cold, and feign indifference, ignoring that Neku looked increasingly like a kicked puppy each time he did so. 

"Stop that!" Neku eventually snapped at him.

"Stop what?" Joshua's voice was shards of ice, cold, sharp, ready to cut.

"That thing you're doing," Neku let out a frustrated noise, almost like a whimper.

"What am I doing?" Joshua crossed his arms, "Please clarify, unless you just like being vague, because I can name quite a few things I am doing right now."

"The thing where instead of getting closer to someone, like you obviously want to do," Neku hissed, "You just act like Sr. Asshole McDouchebag." 

Joshua looked away, "And who is it that you're implying I want to be closer to? You really must think quite highly of yourself." 

"You just admitted you want to be closer to me!" Neku yelled.

"I did nothing of the sort," Joshua was still looking away, "You were implying this to be about you."

"It is about you, not me!" Neku's voice was high with frustration, "This is about how you could've been here this whole time, could've talked to me, could've been watching bad movies, and going stupid places, and just," His voice dropped, "Just, why couldn't you have done any that? You were watching me, you wanted to see me, so, why?"

So quietly, that it sounded almost like nothing at all, Joshua said, "I thought you'd be better off." He was looking looking away, still cold, but somewhat softened, like ice cream left in the sun. 

A minute passed with no sound other than the buzz of the characters on tv, who confessed their love dramatically in the rain, kissing, and crying. "You're really an idiot, you should know," Neku finally sighed out. Joshua turned back to face him, still maintaining a bored expression. Neku looked him in the eyes, "Trust me, you can trust me."

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Joshua hissed, looking like a cat who'd been stepped on, offended and irritated. 

"Probably not," Neku smiled at him, and Joshua scoffed.

Neku scooted closer, closing the gap that had been between them, so that their arms and legs were pressed together, and Joshua chose to ignore it, not accepting nor denying. 

"I like you," Neku admitted.

"You're stupid," Joshua replied.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like to," Joshua smirked, "You just said so."

"I did not!" Neku was red, expression betraying him.

"So that's a no?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean," Neku trailed off, "Maybe! After a few dates? There's a lot more that I want to do than that! Like, spending time together!" 

"We're spending time together right now," Joshua pointed out.

"This is the worst fucking date ever," Neku glared, "Wait, did you just say it was a date?"

Joshua blushed, lightly, looking a bit like a stylized cat on a cutest Valentine's Day themed product aimed at young girls. He looked away, not realizing he'd inadvertently made this a date, crossing his arms.

On seeing Joshua blush, Neku turned red, flushing his whole face, looking awkward and gawkish, "Shit." He leaned forward, until their noses were touching.

"What are you doing?" Joshua's brow narrowed.

"Uh," Neku blinked, "I was going to kiss you."

"Then actually do it," Joshua hissed, unfolding his arms, using one of his now free arms to pull Neku forward, pulling him by the collar of his shirt, his white hand looking even paler against the black. Before Neku could take any action, Joshua kissed him, smirking as he did so. As much as he hated being thrown off by emotions, he loved having the upper hand in someway, having control.

The shock of being kissed dispersed somewhat, and Neku reached up, cupping the sides of Joshua's face, and laced his hands through his hair. It was soft, it felt like feathers.

The kissing was a mess of teeth being clicked together, the occasional accidental bite, and uncoordinated tongues, but it was warm, and nice, loving despite its confusion. Eventually, a rhyme was placed and they figured themselves out, no longer biting and clashing, and they moved as a unit. 

Neku pulled away, out of breath, chest beating like a trapped bird crashing into it's cage, attempting to reach freedom. Joshua leaned on him, head resting gently on Neku's shoulder. 

"Are you tired?" Neku finally asked, and Joshua nodded.

"Okay," Neku stood up, ignoring the irritated noise Joshua made at having lost at his head rest, "I'll carry you."

"You'd better not drop me," Joshua folded his arms, and Neku picked him up bridal style. Joshua seemed to be a glass doll, light and pretty, but with the personality of a spoiled cat. 

Neku didn't drop him, instead he placed him on the futon on the floor of his bedroom, "There."

"Your futon is hard," Joshua complained, as Neku pulled the spare futon out of his closet and set it down near Joshua's leaving a space between the two.

"Sleep on the floor, then," Neku was too tired to care about the snark, still feeling dizzy from kisses. 

"That was a terrible date," Joshua yawned, "Take me next time, aa least."

"Shut up, and go to sleep," Neku tiredly threw a pillow in Joshua's general vicinity.

"Goodnight dear," Joshua said before closing his eyes.

Neku pretended not to notice, Joshua slid from his futon during the early hours of morning, sky still dead black, and slid himself next to Neku, snuggling into him. 'Did you dream about me?' He wondered, unvoiced, 'Because I dream about you all the time.' 

As if in response, Joshua laughed in his sleep, smiling, and dreaming about things kept hidden.


End file.
